A Diamond In The Rough: Chapter One
by BlueMoonWriter13
Summary: Um i dont know if this is good but i hope you like


A/N: I like what my mind has been able to come with, i hope you like it too. I** DO NOT** own Kaleido Star only my 3 characters Soren, Hei, and Lily

**Chapter One**

**Sora's POV**

The wind on my face felt amazing; the cool air calmed my nerves. Ever sense Hei joined our troop at the Kaleido Stage; he and Rosetta had been at each others necks. For some reason they just won't get along.

The drive home seemed longer than usual, when I suddenly saw Mr. Police Man and his team on the side of the road at one of the little parks. I pulled over to see what the commotion was about.

"Mr. Police Man!"

"Sora, what are doing out so late?" he asked turning to face me.

"There were some difficulties at the Stage with Rosetta and the new guy. Anyway, what's going on here?"

"Oh, some kids found a girl hiding out in the slide. We have tried everything to get to her to come out but,"

"Who is she?"

"No one knows" He said looking back at the slide

"Can I try talking to her?"

"Be my guest"

I looked at Mr. Police Man and then started walking towards the slide. As I got closer I could make out I small girl curled up in a ball, shaking.

"Hey there" I said getting closer. "You ok?" she suddenly looked up, her vivid blue showing that she was terrified. "My name Sora, what's yours?"

"S-S" she opened her mouth but couldn't speak "Sor-en"

"Soren?" She shook her head slightly"I like that name" she smiled

"Sora! Everything OK?" Mr. Police Man's voice startled her, making her jump out of the slide. Holding tightly on to my left arm. She had long, white hair that went down to her knees; she could have been Leon's Sister. She was much taller and stronger than I thought she'd be.

"Sora, who is she?" Mr. Police Man asked as he stepped toward us

"She said her name was Soren"

"She seems to like you, a lot"

"Yeah I don't know though"

"Alright come on Soren let's get you to the station, and find out where you came from" as he went to grab her she tightened her grip on my arm.

"NO! I wanna stay with Sora!" she yelled pushing his hand away.

"Um, maybe you should take her with you Sora, for now at least" he said awkwardly

"Are you sure, that's ok?" I asked looking at her

"Yeah it should be fine, just bring her to the station when she is ready"

"Alright, I guess" I said looking at Soren who seemed more relaxed once the police men left. "So what do say to us going back to my place and getting something to eat?"

"I'd like that very much" she smiled as she claimed into my convertible.

"So how old are you?" I asked as I started the car

"Sixteen, I think"

"SIXTEEN!" i yelled surprisingly "i thought you were like ten"

"Yup, sixteen...well i think"

"What do you mean you think?"

"I only have three memories from life and that's my name, my age, and where my dream started"

"Your dream?"

"Ten years ago mom and dad took me to see Swan Lake at the Kaleido Stage where I witnessed the most beautiful thing ever; The Angel's maneuver. It made my heart sore, and it made me realize my dream." I smiled as I watched Soren talk about her dream, it made my heart sore to hear her talk about how my performance helped her find her dream.

"And I owe it all to Sora Nigino. But that night was the last night I remember" as she finished we pulled into the garage of my house. She stood in awe as we walked into the house; I knew that this girl was going to do great things.

**Soren's POV**

"WOW, Sora this is awesome!" i said looking at the house or more like mansion

"Thanks Soren" she said smiling. she walked into the living room and turned on the lights. she placed her keys in a small mulch-colored bowl next to the TV. "So, hungry Soren?" she asked walking into the kitchen

"Mhmm" i answered with a head nod

"Good, cause i love to cook" she said grabbing different pots and pans "so while i cook, why don't you tell about your self or at-least what you remember"

I looked at my feet as i sat at one of the stools in front of the bar "Um, i really don't remember much"

"Ok well just tell me about your dream"

"Well" i started "i want to be a star"

"A star?"

"A Kaleido Star," Sora's face turned, shocked to hear what i said "I love to preform for other people. I like to make them smile, laugh, cry i love it. But.."

"But?"

"I have no idea were i am or how to get to the stage" I look at feet which were propped up on the stool as well

"Well, you may be closer than you think" I raised my head questioning what she had said "Your in Cape Marie, LA, California home of the Kaleido Stage" She said getting two plates down from the cabnet.

"REALLY?" i said jumping up, knocking the stool to the ground

"Yes, in fact i work there if you would like to go with me tomorrow" said add spoon fulls of fried rice to the plates

"YES!" i said sitting back down

*The next day at Kaleido Stage 5:45 am*

I rubbed the sleep out of my almost closed eyes as we walked through the front doors of the Kaleido Stage

"Sleepy?" Sora asked looking at me

"No, not *yawn* at all. I'm excited" my eyes widened as we entered the stage area. It was huge. Bigger than i ever thought it would be

"Welcome Soren, to the Kaleido Stage"

I couldn't stop looking at the man swinging from the trapiez. he was amazing. doing tricks i've never seen before.

"Who is that?" i asked still staring at the man

"That is Hei, our newest member. he is also our lead male"

"Wow, he is amazing"

"Sora!" a tall girl yelled running over to us. she had long Orange hair in two pig tails.

"Mia! What's up?" said to the girl

"It's Rosetta, she... oh hello who are you?" she asked turning to me

"This is Soren, she will be in my care for a while. Anyway what's up with Rosetta?" Sora asked concerned

"We cant find her!" she said panicking "How am i supposed to direct a girl you isn't here. I mean Hei is even having difficulties. Sora what do we do?"

"I-I don't know" Sora said looking down

I wish I could help.

**Hei's POV**

today was going to be a long day, i could just tell. I was drilling some maneuvers when Mrs. Nigino walked in with a young girl with long, wavy, pure white hair. They started talking to Mrs. Mia, probably about Rosetta. she was supposed to be here an hour ago but hasn't shown up yet.

As i finished up my drills a landed on the trampoline below.

"Hei, have you seen Rosetta?" Sora asked walking up to me. the young girl fallowed close behind.

"No, sorry Sora I haven't" i couldn't stop looking at the girl behind her. she was beautiful. Her vivid blue eyes gleaming as her long, white hair shined. She wore a light blue sun dress that touched her knees like her hair and a pair of flats. there was something about her, something strange. But i wanted to get to know her, for some reason i wanted to make her laugh, to smile.

She stared at me

"Hello" i said thinking she would answer but she didn't "Are you ok?"

"Come on Soren, say hello. He wont bite i promise" Sora said looking at her. they looked at each other for awhile before the girl stepped out from behind Sora standing up straight. She stood infront of me, the top of her head touching my upper neck. She hesitated but then she smiled

"Hi, I'm Soren" she said still smiling

"I'm Hei, it's nice to meet you"

"You too"

"See Soren it wasn't that hard was it?" Sora said looking at us "Uh, Hei can you stay with her while i sort out. If Rosetta keeps doing this we might have to replace her, i don't want to but it may come t that"

"We don't really get along anyway"

"I know, but the maneuver was made for her *sigh* where are we going to find someone else who can see fool?" she asked looking at me

"I don't know Sora"

"Fool?" Soren asked questionably. We froze, only Sora, Rosetta, Layla, and I know about the spirit let alone see him.

"My name is Fool, I am the spirit of the stage. Can you see me child?" he said coming up next to us

"AW, he's cute" Soren said smiling at Fool

"YOU CAN SEE HIM!" Sora and i asked or more liked yelled

"Yes, he is so cute"

"HAHAHA another star has entered the stage!" Fool said hugging Soren's cheek.

**~End Chapter~**


End file.
